renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mars-class Battleship
Class: Battleship Operators: TOG Navy, Republican Navy Mass: 1,616,470 tons Cost: 11,925,630,076 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (40,000) :Center Engine Rating (40,000) :Left Engine Rating (40,000) Thrust: 3 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::D Spinal Mount (F) ::50 22.5/10 (F) ::100 30/10 ® ::100 30/10 (L) ::100 30/10 ® ::100 30/10 (L) ::50 22.5/10 ® ::50 22.5/10 (L) ::50 22.5/10 ® ::50 22.5/10 (L) ::50 22.5/10 (A) ::Type D Missile System (3 Shots at 100 Points) Fighters: 144 at 300 tons (Two Groups) Small Craft: 10 at 1,000 tons Cargo: 10,000 tons Crew: 1,676 Passengers: 200 Marines: 400 Extras: Thrust Option Overview Mars vessels are officially battleships, but battlecruiser might be a more appropriate classification. Indeed, the TOG Naval Procurement Board originally called for a vessel that cost less than a battleship, but could outfight a conventional cruiser, in short, a battlecruiser. The Procurement Board wanted a battlecruiser fast enough to catch Renegade cruisers, even those with higher-than-normal thrust. In addition, it wanted a battlecruiser that could destroy the cruisers it caught, without assistance and with only minimal damage to itself. Added to that, the new vessel was to cost significantly less than a battleship. The first Mars Class battlecruiser came off the assembly lines in 6752. The ship was beautiful, mounting enough weaponry to devastate even the largest conventional cruiser for less than half the cost of most battleships. What's more, the ship proved able to deliver more thrust than its designers had even foreseen. Imperial Yards had built the closest thing to a perfect ship. Capabilities The Mars Class battlecruiser is a perfect blend of speed, armor, firepower, and cost effectiveness. It is also one of the few classes of ships built for a specific mission and then used mostly for that mission. The original mission of the Mars is to hunt down and destroy cruiser task forces. Although able to stand in the line of battle, that is not where the Mars shows its strong points. The Mars Class battlecruiser mounts weaponry somewhat weaker than a normal battleship, but still much stronger than on a conventional cruiser. The Meson-Allison Type D spinal mount is reliable and can disable most opponents. The main bay weaponry consists of two 50-gun 22.5/10 laser bays per side and the heavy punch of two 100-gun 30/10 laser batteries on each broadside. Anti-fighter/anti-missile defenses are also excellent, mainly because of coordination by the sophisticated FMTAWS (Fighter/Missile Threat Analysis Warning System). The Mars's missile arrangement is somewhat smaller than on a regular battleship, but it is more than adequate against Renegade cruisers. The Mars Class battlecruiser also carries a fighter contingent of 24 squadrons, or 144 fighters, double the amount on any cruiser. The thrust available to the Mars is also impressive, being roughly equal to that of a normal frigate. Another unique advantage of the Mars Class is the triple redundance of systems. All major units have at least two major back-up systems, widely separated to enhance the ship's survivability and to permit it to function longer after sustaining damage. Deployment Mars-class battlecruisers are predominantly deployed along the TOG/Commonwealth border as fast raiders used to interdict the flow of supplies to besieged planets. They are also used as hunter-killer groups against Commonwealth cruiser groups. In 6784, the TOG Naval Procurement Board ordered Mars-class battlecruisers to be built in lieu of regular battleships in backwater systems attempting to maintain their naval-support quotas. As a result of that order, many third- and fourth-rate systems can boast a Mars-class battlecruiser squadron, much to the dismay of raiding Renegade squadrons. This class may be aging, but it is still holding its own. Category:A to Z Index Category:Ships Category:TOG Ships Category:Battleships